


Dream of Me

by bean_jt



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster (Marvel), Cussing, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Not Really Character Death, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, One Shot, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Thor (Marvel), Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Whump, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_jt/pseuds/bean_jt
Summary: Post-Thor AU where Thor and Jane never meet again and instead obsess over each other from opposite sides of the universe. Jane and Thor both have dreams that leave them shaken and longing for each other.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor
Kudos: 8





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave criticism I need someone to fix my ego.

It had been 4 years. 4 years since she had seen him, heard him, felt him. It had been 4 years since she had seen his shiny blond hair wave in the wind or his starry blue eyes stare into her soul. And now, he was here. It seemed too good to be true. And it was.

She laid on his bare chest that glistened with sweat. She took her fingers and delicately traced his abs, drawing hearts on his stomach with her fingers. Concern swept across Thor’s face as he looked down at Jane, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

“What is bothering you, my love,” he whispered into her hair. She sat up slowly, the silky sheets clinging to her sweat-soaked body.  
Thor sat up alongside her.

“Doesn’t it seem wrong? That you’re here, with me?”

“Now, lady Jane, why would it be wrong? You are my one true love. Is it not right that I lie with you?”

“It’s just… shouldn’t you be off saving Earth or Asgard or keeping watch over Loki?” Thor simply laughed, his chest moving with each pounding chuckle. He turned Jane’s head with his hand, stroking her chin with his fingers. She looked up at him, her dark eyes darting across his face. Her head looked minuscule in Thor’s gorgeous hands.

“You, Jane, are the only person I care about saving,” he said in a quiet whisper, stroking her hair back with his thumb. She smiled slightly and he laid her head back onto his chest. But, as Thor continued to comb his fingers through her long, dark hair, she remained in peril. While what Thor said was sweet, it wasn’t real. This version of Thor that loved her, and only her, couldn’t possibly be real.

Still, she fell asleep with him, cuddling into the chest of this imaginary Thor. The Thor that she knew she would not wake up with.  
\---  
She hadn’t seen him since that kiss so many years ago, but she dreamt of him often. Too often, by Darcy’s standards. He lived permanently in the back of her head. Haunting her days, leading her dreams. The kiss, the kiss that changed everything replayed in her head, and it would for eternity. She wanted so, so bad to let go but it was hopeless.

She reverted to her dreams of him as a way of comfort. Even the bad ones. So, as she awakened from yet another dream with him, she found herself wildly disappointed. Every day without him she found it harder and harder to get up. She knew it was wrong, to be so dependent on a man. She was doing just fine before him. Before all that… shit happened.

She vowed to herself that she would stop. That she would find a life outside of Thor. But she was addicted. He clouded her thoughts, never allowing her to escape from her own mind…

Darcy walked into the kitchen to see Jane sagged at the table in a starry-eyed staring contest with her half-eaten cereal.

“Oh god,” Darcy said immediately, “not another Thor dream.” She plopped down across from Jane with a sigh. Jane looked up with shock as her spoon clattered to the floor.

“Sorry, Darcy didn’t hear you get up. Sleep well?”

“I, personally, slept fine. Can’t say the same for you,” Darcy commented, hinting towards the bags that sat under Jane’s eyes. Jane stood up, taking her bowl with her to the sink.

“I just… miss him.” She told Darcy.

“Of course, you do. I mean that kiss you had… it was magical. For you, at least. For the rest of us, it was kind of awkward.” Jane chuckled, her eyes drifting as she remembered that kiss. The last she would ever taste of him.

Darcy looked to Jane as if examining her. Her shoulders slouched and her face drooped, but her eyes sparkled brightly. Filled with meaningless hope.  
\---  
And she stood there, tremulous against the wind, her hair blowing uncontrollably around her face. Hot tears trickled from both of their eyes as they watched each other from a distance. And Thor smiled for just a minute, his eyes sparkling their familiar blue. But Jane’s eyes, they didn’t shine quite as bright. They went dark as she stumbled forward in a sad attempt to regain herself. Then she fell. She crumpled to the ground like paper in the rain, her body clashing with the stone below her. Thor ran towards her with heavy feet, kneeling by her side and delicately lifting her head onto his lap.  
They stared at each other wistfully, both too tired, too overwhelmed to speak.

And one last breath shivered its way through her thin, cracked, blue lips. And Thor sobbed. Oh, how he sobbed. He held on to Jane and sobbed, his tears soaking her shirt.

He sat up suddenly, realizing now that he was in his bed. It was a dream. He exhaled slowly, a look of despair crossing his face as he fell back onto his pillow. He shook slightly, traumatized by his own mind.

He missed her. God, how he missed her. All he wanted was to hold her, to kiss her. He just wanted to feel her body next to his. And sometimes, if he thought about her enough, he could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely going to be a one-shot unless I feel like adding another chapter or if someone really likes it and wants me to continue!


End file.
